


#3

by red__letters



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red__letters/pseuds/red__letters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Jersey is very grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an old pairing/color/verb/smell meme. Pairing is obvious, color/verb/smell are grey/procrastinate/rain.

Every day in Jersey is grey. The seasons and weather are of no consequence; the entire state is permanently muted from the toxic blanket that covers it. The houses seem to be coated in grime even when they’re freshly lacquered. Nevermind the concrete and metal giants towering over everything. Mikey thinks that Jersey is one big industrial accident waiting to happen. He is probably right. But on this particular day, he thinks it’s not that bad.

He and Frank are loitering in some nondescript playground, smoking cigarettes and not talking. They have gotten to that point; they can just sit and not have to say anything. Mikey can’t decide whether that makes him happy or horrifies him.

So they are sitting. And Frank is sucking on his cigarette, staring at nothing. Definitely not staring at Mikey. And he is blowing phantoms into the sky to mingle with the rain beginning to drizzle half-heartedly from the haze. Mikey wrinkles his nose as a fat drop splatters onto his glasses. He sighs, he hates the decaying smell that rain leaves. Now Frank is looking at him, thinking. Mikey knows he is thinking because after almost a year of living with him, he knows that Frank raises his left eyebrow and pushes at his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue when he thinks. So he looks back, smiling wryly.

“You want to hear something funny?” Frank says and Mikey knows it isn’t a question. “The main reason I moved in with you is so I would have an excuse not to live with her,” Now Frank has that same half-smile ghosting over his mouth; bemused. Mikey is not so much shocked as almost kind of flattered. He has never been used as a procrastination tactic before. He looks down at his cigarette, burned down to the filter. He steals Frank’s from his hand and draws on it, deeply.

“And?” He asks. Frank’s cigarette dangling from his bottom lip, blocking his speech and making him sound like some sort of gangster or cowboy. And Frank, he just stands up and takes his cigarette back, crushes it under his toe. Then he leans down and presses his mouth against Mikey’s bottom lip, gently. Mikey is not quite sure if he reacts to it or not, but when Frank pulls back, his smile is a little more solid. Less of a ghost.

“And now, I miss you when I’m with her,” And Mikey wants to yell “Then leave her!” but it seems he’s forgotten how to form words. So he stands up with his hands in his pockets and kisses Frank. His lips taste more strongly of nicotine when he pulls away and licks them, but that’s it. No special taste, just a strengthening of something that was already there. And maybe the grass is greener now, the bricks redder. They turn back home, and all Mikey can think about is Frank breathing out grey, not saying the things that need to be said.


End file.
